Who?
by BokuWaHime
Summary: Who would love her?   Gentle oozing, none would think it harmful/That's where you are wrong/She knew what harm it would give/What pain it would give her beloved/But now she could only contain her glee


**So, where to start...**

**I wrote this using Gmail text, I wanted to see if it worked, so I texted each line from my phone to my computer, and back again...**

**It has been slightly edited, and made slightly longer**

**I hope you enjoy it, and you really don't need to have seen the movie to understand it, I don't own Princess Mononoke by the way...**

**Please review, oh and p.s. I made this exactly 1,000 words (excluding this bold part)**

Ah, rum-tum-tum, and away we run!

Miss molly, fun and jolly

But must go now, mustn't anger mother

Or no jam for you!

Celestial lights in her eyes,

What a delight to see the untainted innocence,

For that he loves her,

Jaded as the two of them were,

Her eyes bright with a happiness that filled him with joy,

Good Golly, Miss Molly,

Tinkling laughter escaped them,

Hiding amongst the trees,

No tears dripped now,

No screams echoed in their home,

At Peace.

Not yet the sounds of children,

Not yet.

Nothing yet was wrong,

Nothing pierced their growing hopes,

Their jaded postures shifting to something much _more_,

What sharp eyes you have, all the better to watch

And with a cry, vaulting over endless

Boundless, worlds,

Stars catching on her cloak,

Victory written for her in the arch of her eyes,

In the smile that tugged at her lips,

In the playful jump she executed,

The girl was happy,

And a cry for Mononoke-hime,

And who would ever say she was wrong

Sword in hand,

Hand in mine

Whom would ever say she was wrong,

A smile on her lips,

A playful swipe of her dagger,

Cutting off the hat of the she-demon,

Knowing better than to kill her anymore,

Who would ever say she was wrong,

The Eboshi lady, again trying to steal her love,

Inyusha would be proud!

Her elegance,

Her form,

And with a flick she was-

Watching her, Princess of the forest, fall, gracelessly,

Bullet piercing her fine clothes,

The sound was ugly next to her serene twirling and swishing,

A stark contrast,

The earthen noises gone with the girl's smile,

What man would ever love her now?

Her once beautiful blue tunic

Tattered, blue turning to purple,

Unlike the woman,

No, the girl, inside it

Her skin now a deathly pale blue

What man could ever love her!

Ah, you ask, but he did!

How could he not,

Tears on her lashes,

Lips colored with blood,

How could he not!

Her chest shuddering with few breaths,

Struggling to form words through the bright red,

Gentle oozing, none would think it harmful,

That's where you are wrong,

She knew what harm it would give,

What pain it would give her beloved,

But now she could only contain her glee,

Knowing it was brought with the sadness of her love,

A wicked smile of delight on the victor's lips

A vindictive laugh upon her lips,

She threw her head back in a way reminiscent of the she-wolf over her kill,

And it is _she!_

It is _She!_

It is the mighty Lady Eboshi who has lost!

For what man would ever love her now?

Killing the beloved of Ashitaka?

For ridding the world of his sun,

For cursing the world with Okoto's scourge!

Who would ever love her?

Be-soiled as she was,

And yet devoted to him,

How could she not love him?

So deeply, as she drinks her fill of the wolf-girl's blood

Yet her heart empties with each delighted sip,

Her own blood running cold,

Despite the fact that her victim's blood still runs hot,

The she-wolf's blood no longer satisfying,

Now rather like cold broth,

But it still runs hot.

When she looks up,

Only to see his gray brown eyes looking at her,

They are not horrified, disgusted,

Nor filled with hatred, or blind rage,

Nor filled with violence or any revulsion,

Instead, they are mourning, already,

The hate that would have filled a lesser man,

Batted away by him,

And that is why she loves him.

Gonza stands behind him,

Her devoted man-servant,

The one that would have given anything to be the beloved of the Lady,

Stands next to the love of her love,

He gently tugs on the other man's tunic,

But Ashitaka stands,

More solid and cold than the iron she creates,

His hands squeezing with strength that frightened her,

Even with his gentleness that surpasses a doe,

His eyes filled with ancient sadness,

But then a cold passion fills his eyes,

The words of a leper filled his mind,

_I understand, but I beg you, please do not kill that person._

Still, he does not move, standing above her,

She, still poised over the body of his beloved,

Only to see his arm,

That had been cured of its' disease,

A phantom glow blue in her mind,

But no hate coursed through him.

_This is the manifestation of the hatred and resentment that haunts my body._

_It is a curse that rots the flesh, and summons death._

_Don't yield yourselves to this hatred anymore!_

But he leaned down on his feet,

Lovingly picking up the body of his Mononoke-hime

The shocked crowd,

Now gathering about them,

Separated, bowing their heads in grief,

A soft _ku-ku-ku_ as the women looked on,

Tears of blood ran down the warrior's face,

And he walked away from the Empress of Iron,

His Princess of the Forest in his loving arms,

Ah,

But for his love he was a king among lesser men,

No pride stopped him from shedding tears,

No hatred made him strike the woman,

No strength made this less striking,

No blow held this power,

Bowing his head,

He began his walk to the forest,

Where none would follow,

The Empress of Iron's eyes frozen,

No weeping escaping,

No triumphant glee in her lips,

No clothes on her unstained of blood,

The rifle on the ground beside her,

They could not help but hate it,

Her brother wolves howling in anger,

But he pressed them away with a hard stare,

And walked on,

Until he was in the center of the forest,

Where few creatures ventured anymore,

The sacred pool.

A prayer rose from his lips,

Falling and ebbing words,

Promises to be like the she-wolf,

And he placed her in the pool,

His body beside her,

One would swear they saw a golden elk,

Gently touching the human's heads,

One would swear the two were only sleeping.


End file.
